


The Bath

by Proskenion



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Just some cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proskenion/pseuds/Proskenion
Summary: You had prepared a bath for Merlin for helping him relax after a long day working for Arthur.Or just some cuddle and fluff.





	The Bath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JanusScientes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanusScientes/gifts).



> Hey! How are you sweeties ???  
> Just a silly one-shot to cuddle with Merlin... Because who doesn't want to cuddle with and take care of that magical smol bean ? :')  
> Thank you so so much JanusScientes for correcting it <3 I'm sorry for my poor grammar, I'll try my best to improve myself :D

You are checking the inventory of Gaius’ stock when Merlin enters the room. You turn to discover him covered in sweat and dirt from head to feet and you smile.

"You’re finally done with the chores Arthur's given you."  
"An entire day of hunting. Then I had to tidy everything up, bathe him, wash his clothes, serve him dinner… And, if that wasn’t enough, he made me clean the armory AND the stables. I’m exhausted and every part of my body aches !" 

You laugh slightly, locking the cupboard as you finish taking stock of the inventory.

"It seems I’ve made a good guess, then." you say playfully.

Merlin gives you a questioning look so you point out the tub near the fireplace. Merlin smiles, one of his lovely, dashing smiles, that you will never completely get used to.

"You prepared me a bath?" 

You nod, smiling.

"I've been keeping it warm for half an hour now. Arhur’s a bit of a tyrant. It’s night time already. I’m not sure he realizes how much he asks of you."  
"Of course he doesn’t." Merlin scoffs with a laugh while taking off his boots. "He doesn’t even know the meaning of the word ‘work’. I’m not even sure he knows such a word even exists."  
"You better hope he never hears of what you're telling me right now." you reply, laughing.  
"Oh don’t worry, he’s already deep asleep and snoring loudly."

You laugh once more, rolling your eyes up. Merlin winks at you and goes to the tub.

"Where’s Gaius anyway?" he asks while getting undressed.  
"In town. The miller’s wife is sick."  
"Again ?" Merlin asks with concern.

You simply nod with a sad smile.

"So, how much time do we have before Gaius returns ?" Merlin asks, lowering himself in the tub.  
"He only left a few minutes ago, so we've got time."  
"Great!"

You look at Merlin for a while with sweet sparks in your eyes and a tender smile on your lips. But then you walk towards the tub and take the washcloth from his hand without a word.

"What are you doing?" he asks.  
"Taking care of you."  
"You know I can take a bath on my own, right?"   
"Hmm… Are you sure of that?" you tease.

And as he looks at you prentending to be offended by what that question implies, you just stick your tongue out to him playfully. Then you put your hand on the back of his neck and brush his skin softly.

"Tilt your head down." you say.

And, as he does as you ask, you take a pitcher of hot water and slowly pour some over his head. Then you spread some soap on your hands and softly start to rub his hair. You hear him moan with pleasure and you smile.

"You’re doing this so well…" he says after a while.  
"Tsss. Shut your eyes... and your mouth as well."

You take the pitcher again and pour the last of its content on his head to rinse his hair out, taking away the rest of the foam with your other hand. Then you put the pitcher down and take a washcloth. You wet it in the bath water and start rubbing his skin with it. You start with his shoulders, then his back, his arms, his hands, and you go on like that methodically but tenderly, over every single part of his body. And when you’re finished you get up to fetch a huge towel. Merlin gets out of the tub and wraps himself in it. Then he turns to you as you’re waiting for him with a smaller towel and he lets you wipe his face and hair.

"Was it good?" you ask.  
"Divine." he answers with a smile.

You stare at him, smiling, and you can’t help but think he just looks perfectly lovely like that. And it’s only then that his face approaches yours and kisses you. A soft, sweet kiss.

"And that was, by far, the best part." he whispers before kissing you again.

You smile into the kiss, slowly snuggling your body against his. You put one of your hands on the back of his neck, your finger tips playing with his wet hair.

That’s when the door opens, showing Gaius who freezes when he sees you.

"Oh!" he exclaims. "I really don’t want to know what was going on here. So I’ll just come in, while you get away from one another and we’ll just pretend nothing happened."

You smile, half amused and half embarrassed, and you move away from Merlin.

"Gaius!" Merlin exclaims with a smile. "I just took a bath!" 

You can’t help but giggle at that, espacially when you see the old physician rolling his eyes and mumbling :

"I can see that. Even if I thought I said I didn’t want to know…"  
"How’s the miller’s wife?" you ask to change the subject.  
"Not well, I’m afraid." Gaius reply.

That slightly changes the mood for a while. Merlin goes to his room to change and you use this time to set the table so you can start dinner when he comes back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
